4x24
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Random scene... écrit sous forme de script


**LAS VEGAS POLICE DEPARTMENT – CSI DIVISION**

[Interrogation Room - La caméra est fixée sur la vitre sans teint avant de se retourner et de nous montrer deux personnes assises à la table. On les distingue mal mais devant l'une d'elle est placé des dossiers. La caméra s'approche et focalise sur une jeune femme noire, vêtue d'un tailleur strict. Il s'agit d'Evelyn Reynolds, psychologue pour les personnels des forces de police. Elle observe distinctement la personne en face d'elle et la caméra reste fixée sur elle.]

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Mlle Sidle, parlez-moi de votre travail. Comment est-ce que ça se passe ?

[La caméra glisse sur la personne se trouvant en face d'elle. On découvre alors Sara Sidle, les yeux baissés vers la table. La caméra zoom sur ses mains, elles tremblent à cause de la nervosité de la jeune femme.]

SARA SIDLE : Bien…

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Vous aimez votre travail de CSI ? [La caméra se retrouve sur la psychologue]

SARA SIDLE : Je crois…

SARA SIDLE : [pause]  Je ne suis plus sûre de rien…

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Comment qualifiez-vous vos rapports avec vos collègues ?

[La camera se retrouve de l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint, révélant Gil Grissom et Catherine Willows. Ils assistent silencieusement à l'échange ayant lieu devant eux.]

SARA SIDLE : [pause]  Inexistants. 

[Derrière la vitre sans teint - La caméra montre Grissom et Catherine visiblement choqués par la réponse de leur collègue.]

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Comment ça ?

SARA SIDLE : Disons que Nick et moi étions assez proches mais depuis qu'il a eu la promotion, il n'est plus le même. Il prend trop d'assurance et n'arrête pas de me reprendre lorsque l'on travaille ensemble et que j'expose mes théories.  

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Et avec les autres ?

SARA SIDLE : Warrick… Je pensais que nos rapports s'amélioreraient avec le temps mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je crois qu'il y a toujours une part en lui qui me voit comme une espionne venue enquêter sur lui. Je suis persuadée que Catherine me déteste. Elle n'a jamais accepté l'arrivée d'une autre femme dans l'équipe, j'empiète sur son territoire… Le fait que je n'ais pas pu coincer le meurtrier de son ex-mari n'a pas arrangé les choses.

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Qu'en est-il de vos rapports avec votre supérieur ?  

SARA SIDLE : Purement professionnels. Nous n'avons jamais été amis et il semble ignorer ma présence par moment. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être invisible depuis des mois.

[Derrière la vitre sans teint - Grissom a l'impression de suffoquer pendant que Catherine se trouve bouche bée avant de murmurer 'Oh mon dieu' d'un air honteux.]

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Pensez-vous subir des pressions ? Vu votre situation et votre travail.

SARA SIDLE : Je ne pense pas… enfin, on est tous plus ou moins stressés dans ce job.

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Quel genre d'activité exercez-vous en dehors de votre travail ?

SARA SIDLE : Aucune… Je passe ma vie entre ces murs ! [Gros plan sur Sara, exaspérée]

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Avez-vous une relation intime avec quelqu'un ces temps-ci ?

SARA SIDLE : [Rire nerveux]  Non ! J'aime un homme qui se fiche totalement de moi et qui passe son temps à m'ignorer ou à me rejeter ! 

[Derrière la vitre sans teint - La caméra fixe Grissom qui ferme les yeux avant de baisser la tête. Catherine l'observe, sachant parfaitement à qui faisait allusion Sara.]

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Vous a-t-il clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas de vous ?

SARA SIDLE : Pas besoin. Il n'y a qu'à voir son comportement envers moi pour comprendre. J'ai eu une fausse joie un jour, je l'avais entendue parler avec quelqu'un au sujet d'une femme… mais ça ne devait pas être moi. Je m'en fiche pas mal à présent. 

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Est-ce une des raisons pour lesquelles vous vous êtes tournée vers l'alcool ?

[Derrière la vitre sans teint - Caméra sur les deux personnes, elles redoutent la réponse de leur collègue.]

SARA SIDLE : [Fixe ses mains]  Peut être bien…

[Derrière la vitre sans teint - Caméra sur Grissom, il a l'air de souffrir.]

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Vous n'avez personne pour vous soutenir ? Vos parents, un frère ou une sœur ?

SARA SIDLE : Non.

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Parlez-moi de votre famille. 

SARA SIDLE : Ca ne vous suffit pas tout ce que j'ai dit ? Vous voulez peut être savoir comment s'est passé mon enfance ou quel genre de parents j'avais ?! [Gros plan sur Sara, elle est énervée et au bord des larmes]

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Oui.

SARA SIDLE : Je n'ai pas eu une enfance particulièrement normale. Mes parents sont d'anciens hippies et possèdent un Bed & Breakfast à Tamales Bay, en Californie. Ils ne s'occupaient pratiquement jamais de mon frère et moi. Ils nous laissaient faire tout ce qu'on voulait, ils étaient laxistes… J'ai dû me prendre en main toute seule et j'ai commencé à faire ma vie. Pendant que je grandissais dans mon coin, mon frère en faisant autant de son côté mais il n'a pas été aussi sérieux que moi. Il a découvert les paradis artificiels et mes parents l'ont su le jour où j'ai trouvé de l'herbe dans sa chambre. Il a été sévèrement puni et depuis ce jour on se parle difficilement.

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Quels sont vos rapports actuels avec vos parents ?

SARA SIDLE : Je n'en ai plus aucun. Nous avons coupé les ponts depuis des années maintenant.

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Que s'est-il pass ?

SARA SIDLE : Je leur avais annoncé mon intention d'entrer dans la police scientifique. Ils n'ont jamais accepté le fait que je sois du côté des forces de l'ordre. Vous comprenez, c'est un comble pour des hippies que leur fille entre dans la police… eux qui se sont toujours rebellés contre les autorités… J'ai eu beau leur expliquer maintes fois qu'un CSI n'a rien à voir avec un flic mais il n'y a rien eu à faire.

EVELYN REYNOLDS : J'ai pu lire votre dossier et ainsi voir que vous avez vraiment réussi votre carrière. Vous êtes parmi les mieux notés et ce depuis des années, aucune faute professionnelle à votre actif et vous êtes passée CSI niveau 3 l'en dernier. Cependant, quelque chose m'échappe. Vous faisiez des études de physiques à Harvard où vous étiez promue à un brillant avenir avant de tout plaquer du jour au lendemain et de quitter l'université. Peu de temps après, vous entrez en tant qu'assistante du coroner en Californie…

SARA SIDLE : C'est exact…

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Il y a également autre chose qui m'a interpellé en observant les appréciations que l'on vous a attribuées. Vous semblez très émotive lorsque vous enquêtez sur des affaires concernant des viols ou des femmes battues. Sara… il y a-t-il quelque chose que vous n'ayez jamais dit à personne et qui lie votre départ subit de l'université et votre émotivit ?

SARA SIDLE : Oui…

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

SARA SIDLE : [Sanglots dans la voix, larmes sur le point de couler]  J'avais une très bonne amie depuis le collège et nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble à Harvard. On était comme deux sœurs, toujours ensembles et aussi accroc à la physique l'une que l'autre. Elle comptait devenir ingénieur à la NASA alors que je n'avais toujours pas décidé de mon futur. Un jour j'ai assisté à une lecture, faite par un CSI… c'est le jour où j'ai rencontré Grissom. J'ai vraiment accroché pour ce qui était de l'utilité de la science dans les enquêtes et je me suis retrouvée à participer à toutes les lectures proposées. Pendant ce temps, je délaissais Mary, trop occupée à faire ma vie dans mon coin à nouveau. Un soir, on m'a téléphoné et c'était le petit ami de Mary. Des étudiants avaient retrouvé son corps dans une allée, elle a été battue, violée et laissée pour morte. On a jamais trouvé l'assassin, manque de preuve et tout le monde a commencé à oublier Mary. Je me sentais honteuse et inutile après sa mort si bien que j'ai voulu faire quelque chose pour aider les personnes ayant subi le même sort qu'elle. [Sara est en pleurs à présent]

[Derrière la vitre sans teint - Catherine est sous le choc. Elle se retourne vers Grissom et voit son expression triste, ils se regardent avant qu'elle ne lui demande :

CATHERINE WILLOWS : Elle ne te l'avait jamais racont ?

Grissom n'a pas le courage de parler et lui fait un signe négatif de la tête.]

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Je suis désolée pour votre amie

SARA SIDLE : Ca ne serait jamais arrivé si je ne l'avais pas délaissée !

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Sara, vous n'y êtes pour rien et vous culpabiliser ne la fera pas revenir non plus.

SARA SIDLE : Je sais bien… [Regret évident dans sa voix – Elle essuie nerveusement ses yeux humides]

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Est-ce que cette histoire vous perturbe au point de quitter une enquête en cours ?

SARA SIDLE : Je ne pense pas…

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Vous faites des cauchemars la nuit ? Enfin, quand vous dormez ?

SARA SIDLE : Ca m'arrive…

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Comment faites-vous pour les supporter ?

SARA SIDLE :  Avant je dormais peu ou alors je prenais des cachets mais ça n'a jamais vraiment réussit à les faire partir.

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Et maintenant ? 

SARA SIDLE : Maintenant je… je…

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Vous vous servez de l'alcool ?

SARA SIDLE : Oui

[Derrière la vitre sans teint - Camera fixée sur Grissom]

EVELYN REYNOLDS : C'est uniquement à cause des cauchemars que vous avez commencé à boire ?

SARA SIDLE : Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! Durant ces quatre dernières années je me suis fait rejeter, ignorer, tromper, mise plus bas que terre et ce devant d'autres personnes, on m'a fait des réflexions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être et il est rare que l'on soit amical envers moi. Par contre, on sait venir me trouver lorsqu'il y a des reproches à me faire. Et malgré tout cela, j'ai encore la force de rester polie et souriante. Ajouter à tout ça les fantômes de mon passé et vous comprendrez pourquoi j'en suis venue à trouver refuge auprès de l'alcool.

[Derrière la vitre sans teint -  Grissom commence à sentir les larmes lui brûler les yeux]

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Sara, que comptez-vous faire à présent ?

SARA SIDLE : Je ne sais pas… je pense que le mieux serait que je parte loin d'ici… Commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Vous savez, histoire de laisser tous ces mauvais souvenirs derrière moi. Je veux oublier mon passé.

[Derrière la vitre sans teint - Grissom ferme les yeux devant les larmes naissantes et se met à murmurer : 'Ne me laisse pas…' . Catherine le regarde impuissante, c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit dans un état pareil.]

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Vous êtes consciente de ce qui va se passer dans votre vie professionnelle ?

SARA SIDLE : Vaguement…

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Vous allez probablement être mise en congé, au pire licenciée. Vos dossiers vont certainement être ré-examinés pour vérifier votre crédibilité.

SARA SIDLE : Qu'ils le fassent ! Mon travail n'a pas lieu d'être sujet à controverses ! Je n'ai jamais commis d'erreur !

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Je suis désolée mais c'est la procédure…

SARA SIDLE : Votre stupide procédure va permettre à des criminels de se retrouver dans la nature ! Vous voulez vraiment que ça arrive ?

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Sara… ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mise en place et encore moins qui vais l'appliquer.

SARA SIDLE : Est-ce que nous avons fini ? J'aimerais rentrer au plus vite pour ranger mes affaires mais d'abord je dois vider mon casier…

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Vous comptez donc démissionner ?

SARA SIDLE : Si je ne le fais pas, on me renverra malgré tout et puis c'est pas comme si j'allais manquer à quelqu'un.

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Sara, vous n'allez pas forcément être virée !

SARA SIDLE : Et après ! Ma carrière est fichue de toute façon. Plus personne ne me fera confiance et je ne pourrais pas avoir de promotion.

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Vous voulez vraiment quitter un job qui vous passionne autant ?

SARA SIDLE : Il y a quelques années en arrière, je vous aurais dit 'Jamais de la vie' mais à présent c'est 'Oui'.

EVELYN REYNOLDS : Bien, notre entretien touche à sa fin. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre avenir. Je remettrais mon rapport à la personne concernée très prochainement. Au revoir Mlle Sidle.

[Sara a les yeux fixés sur ses mains et fait un léger signe de tête à la psychologue. La caméra revient sur l'ensemble de la salle et la montre quittant les lieux. La caméra s'éloigne peu à peu, posée sur la silhouette de Sara, qui ne bouge toujours pas.]

[Derrière la vitre sans teint – Grissom et Catherine observent toujours la scène devant eux.]

GIL GRISSOM : J'ai besoin d'aller lui parler !

[On voit alors Sara au loin, se levant et quittant la salle à son tour.]

CATHERINE WILLOWS : Gil, tu devrais la laisser seule. [Elle lui attrape le bras mais il se dégage aussitôt]

GIL GRISSOM : J'en ai marre de t'écouter ! Si je ne lui parle pas tout de suite je vais la perdre et je ne veux pas que ça arrive ! Pendant toutes ces années nous l'avons fait souffrir et je vais aller réparer les dégâts que j'ai causés ! Tu devrais en faire autant, les autres aussi d'ailleurs !

[Grissom laisse Catherine interloquée et quitte la pièce. Il est arrêté par Jim Brass dans le couloir et lorsqu'il atteint les vestiaires quelques minutes plus tard, le casier de Sara est vide. En allant dans son bureau récupérer sa veste, il voit l'arme et le badge de Sara posés sur son bureau. Il se dépêche de quitter les lieux et de monter dans son véhicule.]

**FADE TO BLACK**


End file.
